


A Night at the Museum

by plushbun



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bad Ending, Beating, Crying, Deception, Degradation, Foot Fetish, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Symbolism, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushbun/pseuds/plushbun
Summary: Mick finds himself stuck at a bus stop once again waiting for a late bus. Seeing as how the bus is taking its time, he decides to do something other than wait at the bus for once, leading into one of the most disturbing nights of his life.
Relationships: Mick/Ewan (Professor Layton)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	A Night at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with something spicy yet again. Really spicy.
> 
> My ass has been playing Last Specter, and while I haven't beaten it yet as of writing, Chapter 6 was a fuckin treat.  
> I didn't think I'd find Mick so attractive but here we are now..! Ewan is adorable as well.
> 
> As soon as I saw the two I knew I wanted to...
> 
> 1\. Ship them together, and
> 
> 2\. Write something bomb about them to post here.
> 
> And here we are! This fic is honestly a compilation as well of my headcanons for Mick, as I envision him to be a little monster. Harassment child, if you will. Ewan to me is just frail and cute. Combine that together, and you got this hell of a fic. 
> 
> Fair warning, please note this fic is pretty goddamn uncomfortable. My other writing as of now hasn't veered into this territory yet so if this catches you off guard now, I suggest you click off while you still have the time.
> 
> If you're still here to read, I hope you enjoy this..! This is also awfully kinky as well so don't expect your typical noncon scenario since my ass likes to think Mick has unorthodox fetishes.

The air was cold and chilly as a steady breeze flew through the air in front of London’s museum at night, blowing loose leaves around the area. The soft crinkle of leaves hitting the ground filled the air, along with the gentle chatter of people who were walking by the locale. 

Despite the quiet and serene energy of the domain, there was a distinct break in the energy that was a certain young boy who was persistent when it came to the bus stop nearby… 

...Mick, as usual, stood his ground when it came to the bus stop that laid in front of the museum. Constantly shifting his weight on his feet, the boy was always filled with a mysterious energy when it came to the object of a simple bus stop. While Mick did occasionally watch the buses go by without ever entering them, over time he developed a new addiction for the experience of riding a bus. 

Buses. The vehicle and the experience enamored him unlike anything else. 

The sheer weight of the vehicle, the anticipation of waiting for it to drive up and sigh as it lowered itself onto the ground just for him. The beautiful feeling of gripping onto the cold bar that stood at the entrance of the bus, helping him hoist himself into the machine. The bus driver tipping his hat to him whenever he came aboard, the cheeky grin he’d always give the driver, and the sheer fun of finding a seat to sit in. 

Mick had always loved to purposefully torment whoever he sat next to, deliberately choosing where to sit depending on whether whoever he was going to be sitting next to was going to be easy to break.

Most often, he’d end up choosing to sit next to adults, asking them endless questions and eventually bordering on uncomfortable territory as he pried them open during the entire ride. The boy would gut anyone he sat next to, getting into their inner psyche as he carefully chose questions and replies to deepen the rabbit hole he had already pushed them into. It was one of Mick’s favorite things to see people suffer, especially when it came to turning a simple conversation into a full blown confession, sob story, or whatever else he could conjure up out of an innocent person riding the bus that day.

It was insurmountably hellish sitting next to Mick, and it eventually became well known among people who rode the bus to avoid the boy whenever possible. 

Despite his infamy, it didn’t stop Mick at all from riding the bus, as he welcomed it as a challenge he aimed to overcome. He became more aggressive with his tactics and even began to target certain riders on different days, choosing a different victim each day and making sure he’d sit next to them on the bus, even if it meant getting a little pushy. 

In the end, he wanted a good laugh from seeing someone completely miserable, especially if it was by his own words and or actions. 

Nothing really stopped him from getting on the bus each day to cause this sick havoc, and no person was ever brave enough to do anything about it. The child had had too much power already, and he beamed knowing it as he boarded the bus each time knowing he had everything under his control. It was yet another reason why he loved the bus so much...

  
  
  
  


Mick looked down at his watch to note the time. 

9:45pm.

“Late again, huh?” The boy remarked, laughing it off as he looked back up.

“A shame, it really is. I’ve been waiting here for… weee, who _knows_ now.” Mick swayed a little faster than usual, agitated his bus was taking its time. 

While he usually complained of late buses, these buses were usually late by mere minutes. However, this time around, this bus was late by almost a _half hour_.

He had been standing there for quite a while, and it was beginning to quickly eat away at him.

“Really letting this one take its time, huh?!” Mick said aloud.

He was immensely irritated it was taking this long, as he couldn’t wait to have his sick kicks with the bus passengers. After a long work filled day, it was the one thing he looked forward to, as it served as a bit of stress relief. 

Tapping his watch with his delicate fingers, he grew more and more pent up as time went by. Due to it being nighttime, there weren't any people to chat up and have fun with

as a primer before getting on the bus, as he loved being chatty with unaware people waiting for the bus only to prove his innocence wrong once he boarded and sat next to them. 

Impatience ate him alive the more he stood around for nothing, as he started loudly tapping his foot and snapping his fingers. He tried his best to make a melody out of the two that would adequately distract him, but the poor boy couldn’t tame his boredom.

In the midst of this event, a loose leaf had started to fly by the bus stop, conveniently landing underneath one of his violently tapping feet.

**_CRUNCH!_ **

The sound caught Mick off guard, as he immediately stopped his tapping and looked down to see what he had stepped on. Taken aback, the boy looked around, eventually setting his sights on the giant museum that laid behind him. 

The building towered over him, the blue glass of its windows glimmering from the streetlights that illuminated it. The sight struck him hard for a moment, finally freeing his mind off of the late bus he wanted to come so dearly.

He turned around fully and faced the museum, as suddenly his racing thoughts about the bus were put to a screeching halt...

...as the mere view of the museum had only filled him up with _even worse_ intentions than what he already had planned.

Looking back at the bus stop for a split second, Mick decided he’d leave his bus endeavours for the day in favor of something far more sinister he’d been meaning to do on a day like this. 

Whistling happily, the boy left his post from the bus stop and began to walk towards the museum, knowing full well it was due to close soon.

Pushing open one of the hefty doors, the boy merrily hopped along into the main area of the museum, looking up to see the giant dinosaur skeleton that greeted visitors upon entrance. 

“Hoo, look at you!” Mick deliberately shouted while looking over the skeleton, hoping to get a certain someone's attention. 

It was a gamble, being as loud as he was especially during the museum's closing time, but he had played his cards right as the person he was hoping to catch the attention of took the bait.

“I-isn’t it marvelous?” A boy squeaked from across the room in response. 

“Surrrrre is.” Mick replied, turning his head towards the sound of the voice.

A boy wearing a large, turquoise blue cap emerged from the other side of the room, smiling as he walked over to Mick to view the skeleton with him. His footsteps were gentle and echoed throughout the room as he made his way over. 

“I could look at this all day. History is just so beautiful.” The boy said, as he finally finished walking over to Mick. 

“Beautiful, _huh?"_ Mick replied with a grin. 

“Y-yeah..!” There’s just so much I could say about this… I’d rather not bore you though.” The boy laughed nervously, as he was shy about talking about what he loved to strangers. 

“Bore _me?_ Ha, I doubt it. Lay it on me.” Mick faced the boy and grinned even wider, inviting him into a devilish false sense of security he had been planning since the start. 

“Really? Well, to begin, it's quite fascinating we even had dinosaurs in the first place…” The boy prattled out. 

The boy rambled forever to Mick, with Mick pretending to listen as he babbled on and on about history, rare finds, fossils, and more. He honestly didn’t care about what he had to say nor did he care about his heartfelt passion for archaeology, but he had to keep up the stunt of pretending to care so he could prepare him for what he wanted to do with him. 

After all, it was that precious trust he needed so badly in order for everything to come into fruition. 

" _Mmmhmm_ , interesting stuff there.” Mick said at one point, hoping to cap the end of the conversation so he could get to work on the boy.

“Sure is! I… spend _way_ too much time here.” The boy laughed.

“Sounds like it! You know this place like the back of your hand,” Mick replied. “Say, what’s your name..?” 

“My name?” The boy replied. “It’s Ewan!” He grinned as he looked at Mick, tipping his hat a bit to him in the process.

Mick bit his lip for a second and froze. 

Ewan was… someone Mick liked, but he didn’t show it. In fact, he did a terrible job of showing affection to anyone. All he knew best was the act of terrorizing someone, as making someone feel terrible was all he was really good at doing. The mere act of being genuinely nice was something scarily complicated for him, as throughout his life he had only learned how to be a complete asshole. As for how it ended it up this way for him, nobody knows.

All Mick had done before was watch the boy come in and out of the museum whenever he had happened to wait at that particular bus stop. Secretly enthralled by him, he’d watch him sometimes as he made his way into the museum, hoping he wouldn’t notice him watching as he rubbernecked to see Ewan’s face whenever he could. 

As much as Mick _DID_ want to talk to him or at least introduce himself to him, the boy just couldn’t do it. Sugar was a flavor that was nonexistent for him in his actions, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to reciprocate the sweet sugar Ewan radiated back. 

Knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to be nice to Ewan, Mick had thought about other ways of showing affection to him that he’d _surely_ understand. During his endless waits at bus stops, Mick had brainstormed plans to use so he could possibly let it be known to Ewan that he liked him, eventually settling on something so disturbing he knew was in line with what he did best...

  
  


Ewan looked at Mick in curiosity as he awaited his response, still having a grip on his hat from when he tipped it towards Mick’s direction. He was still smiling. 

Stumbling on his words for a second, Mick regained his composure and finally replied.

“N-nice to meet you, yeah.” Mick said, reaching up to scratch the corner of his face despite it not irritating him. He tried his best to keep eye contact with Ewan, but failed as his eyes drifted off onto the shiny marble floor of the museum. 

“And your name?” Ewan quickly said back, with his eyes still glued to Mick. 

“Mick.” Mick squeaked. Never before has his level headedness suffered so much in front of someone. 

Ewan kept his smile. 

“That’s a nice name..!” Ewan replied. “That’s the name of a famous archaeologist!” He beamed as he spoke, his freckled cheeks growing red due to his charged enthusiasm. 

“Really?” Mick almost shouted back at Ewan, surprised that his mere name made Ewan flush a beautiful red. 

“Yes!” Ewan answered. “It's a shame he died so unexpectedly… His work really was something.” The boy frowned a bit as he said this, the sweet red that once filled his cheeks rapidly disappearing as he reminisced. 

While Ewan was preparing to go on into another spheal about archaeology, Mick realized he was getting off track with his plan, especially realizing that he was losing precious time by letting Ewan chat him up more than he was supposed to.

“That _is_ a shame..!” Mick blurted out in order to deter the conversation. “Say, I have a question. Is there any like... cave exhibits here. Somewhere dark, y’know. Does this place have that...? I wanna look at uh, cave fossils. Yeah. Fossils.” He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious. After all, the kid loved fossils, right? It would work, even if it was poorly phrased.

“Fossils!! Yes, the museum has those!! I can definitely show you them..! They do have an exhibit like that, yes..!” Ewan was filled with joy upon hearing Mick wanted to see his favorite exhibits, and waved at him to follow him as he excitedly walked out of the room.

_Easier than expected._

Mick smiled wide once again as he was getting close to executing his plan. Eagerly, he followed Ewan into the next room, waiting to see where Ewan was leading him.

The two traversed multiple rooms, passing by many peculiar statues and paintings that littered the museum as their footsteps eerily echoed throughout the hallways. 

Due to the museum set to close at 10:00 pm, no one had been inside of it at this present moment except for Mick, Ewan, and Chappy. While the two were still walking around the building dangerously close to closing time, Chappy didn’t know nor care.

The man did a poor job of closing the museum each night, often looking towards Ewan for help in securing the exhibits and making sure everything looked right for the next opening. Over time, he’s left the boy to do the job entirely by himself, trusting him while he went off during his newfound free time to play with the toys and trinkets from the gift shop in his office. While he _did_ care for the museum, often the man would get distracted by his own desires, which mostly revolved around his own childlike escapes and… cats. So much so, in fact, Chappy would exclusively talk like a cat to anyone _except_ Ewan. While there would be moments where he’d have to drop the cat speak entirely to get by, for the most part the man was deeply engrossed in staying in character. 

Stuck in his usual childlike trance, Chappy _completely missed_ seeing the two boys walking past his office, as he was busy coloring inside a coloring book instead, happily humming as he held a small plush toy of a cat close to his chest, blissfully unaware of the crime that was about to be committed in his very own museum. 

Eventually, the long journey to the fossil exhibit was over, with Ewan hurrying over next to a gigantic fossil on a mount. Ewan bounced on his feet, eager to show his new friend his favorite exhibit in the whole entire museum.

Mick, however, did not have any interest in the slab of rock that lay on the wall, as the only thing he was focused on was Ewan himself.

As he slowly entered the room, the sound of Mick’s footsteps twisted and turned as the consistent pace he had before while he followed Ewan started to go slower and more deliberate than usual. The steady echoing he created with his footsteps started to turn into a teetering harmony, as each click of his heels onto the shiny marble floor indicated a grim purpose. 

Ewan took notice of this quickly, and began to look at Mick wondering what was wrong with him, hoping nothing bad had happened during the journey over to the exhibit. 

_Do his feet hurt…?_ Ewan thought.

He was already worried for someone he barely knew, _attached._

_Attached._

The boy had successfully gained a blind eye.

As Mick walked steadily towards Ewan, he eyeballed the room quickly to see if there were any places that were suitable for his desires before going through with anything hasty. Locking onto a dark corner of the room that led into a dead end, Mick took note of it, nodding his head and smiling for a quick second before he eventually sped up his once unstable footsteps and aggressively approached Ewan, his shoes hitting the marble floor with such force in his steps that a loud echoing BOOM had eaten the rooms solitude. 

Ewan had watched Mick’s sudden transformation in horror as the happiness he felt before faded as Mick abruptly charged at him, forcefully pinning him against the wall with his hands pressed tightly onto his shoulders. 

Instead of a scream, Ewan inhaled loudly due to surprise, closing his eyes tight due to how much it hurt to have his back slammed into the exhibits rocky walls. Eventually he dared to open them, making him face to face with Mick.

Mick was grinning once again, but it was much unlike the friendly grin he had given Ewan earlier while he was pretending to be interested in his enthusiasm over archaeology. 

This grin radiated poison, as even though Mick’s lips were shut, one could feel the toxicity pouring out of his body, spoiling whatever sugar was left inside Ewan as he began to feel ill.

“Didn’t expect this, did you?” Mick announced, gripping tighter onto Ewan’s shoulders.

“P-please let me go..!” Ewan shouted, finally attempting to break free of Mick’s grip as he began to squirm relentlessly in his grasp. Ewan felt more pain as he writhed, as the sharp wall he was held up against only dug into his back more and more.

The boy couldn’t believe someone much younger and smaller than him could lift him up with such force, as it was almost inhuman for someone so little to be filled with this much strength. Wiggling around more, Ewan kept a constant fight against Mick’s grip until Mick decided he had had enough of his weak attempts at breaking free. 

Mick quickly shifted his hands from Ewan’s shoulders and seized his left wrist with both, pulling him off of the wall for a second to bring him close enough to himself to let loose a hefty kick onto his shins, tumbling him onto the hard floor.

Ewan’s head hit the beautiful marble floor with a terrifying slam, his hat almost coming off as it now laid askew in front of his eyes. His whole body ached as he didn’t have a chance to react to Mick’s robust blows as he laid quietly on the floor like a doll.

Wasting no time, Mick walked around his battered body to grab a hold of his right arm, dragging him across the floor into the convenient, dark corner Mick had spotted earlier before he had attacked him. He began to prop Ewan up in the corner, with Ewan slouched over in pain as he was pressed firmly into the wall once more by Mick as his shoes painfully dug into him at every area of his body.

Quietly, Mick began to sit himself on the floor next to Ewan, his eyes looming over the spectacle that was his abused body, happy he was able to give him a couple bruises and then some. Ewan dared not make eye contact with Mick again, as his head hung low as he kept his eyes glued straight onto the floor. 

“What’s wrong…?” Mick asked. He put a hand softly up to his mouth. “Was that too much for you…?” 

Mick giggled, and slowly put his hand down to wind it up.

“I hope it was.”

The boy turned to face Ewan only to punch him directly in the gut, with Ewan finally crying out as Mick had hit deep into his core.

Ewan began to cry at this point, hot tears erupting and streaming down his face as all the pain and discomfort he had experienced caught up to him all at once. 

Stuttering, he wept, begging Mick to stop. His cheeks flushed with an alarming pinkish red, much unlike the cheerful red that once dominated his cheeks before. 

“Why are you d-d-doing this to me..?” Ewan violently asked, with Mick quietly observing him again, his big eyes staring down at him.

It was time.

“Why, you ask..?” Mick softly spoke.

“Bitch boy, I’ve been liking you a bit too much lately..! I don’t usually _like_ people, y’know. I _tolerate_ people. That’s the most I do. But you..? I like you.”

Mick suddenly grabbed one of Ewan’s hands, digging into it with his nails as he held it disgustingly tight. 

He squeaked at the event, whining and crying loudly as Mick cut into his soft wrists and palms, squeezing his fragile bones together. 

“I like you _a lot_.” 

Mick somehow managed to squeeze harder onto his hand, using the grip to pull Ewan’s entire body close to him as he continued to speak.

Ewan flailed.

Mick didn’t react, keeping a neutral face and tone as he talked to him. 

“And y’know what..?”

Despite Ewan’s attempts to resist, it had only made things easier for Mick, as he pulled him in even closer to the point that the two were now forcefully hip to hip, with Mick placing his free hand on Ewan’s lap, steadily moving it towards his crotch. 

Immediately, Ewan froze and grew cold as he realized what Mick was doing, panting in horror as he watched Mick’s hand ease its way into his pants, gently gliding in through the front.

Mick happily watched his own hand in the process of exploring Ewan until he slowly looked up and leaned in close to Ewan’s ear to whisper the final words of his monologue. 

  
  


“I don’t like that.” Mick uttered, his words as smooth as silk as his tongue fluttered the words out. 

Instantaneously, he raised the hand he had gripped, causing Ewan to raise his arm in the process and prevent any intervention while Mick’s right hand groped and felt up Ewan’s groin. 

“S-stop..!” Ewan begged, panting more as Mick’s hand curiously traveled more inside of the boy’s pants, eventually grabbing a hold of his penis through his underwear.

“I don’t think I will.” Mick remarked. “You just feel _so_ good.”

Mick’s hand slipped easily into his underwear, finally having a secure hold on Ewan’s dick as he began to stroke it.

“I s-said..! Stop!!” Ewan shouted once more, trying to fight Mick’s grip on his hand to no avail. 

Mick loved how gentle and soft Ewan was, as he noted how clean and smooth his skin was as he felt it. The boy kept such good care of himself, and now that they were so close together, he could smell the scent of lemongrass radiating off of him, obviously a fragrance of some kind. He loved his scent, taking deep breaths in as he fondled him more and more, hypnotized by his wonderful smell.

He kept his nose next to his chest to smell more as he leaned into him, his other hand still stroking his tiny dick and coaxing it to cum despite the circumstances. Terrified, Ewan began to cry again, this time without any noise as fear took hold of his voice box. 

Eager for more, Mick started to pull down Ewan’s underwear completely, leaving his cock hanging out perfectly for Mick to grab onto and rub while he indulged himself in Ewan’s aroma. Disturbingly enough, Ewan didn’t fight back this time, instead paralyzed by fear itself as he had given up all hope of a happy ending. 

_Static._

Static was all that was in Ewan’s brain as Mick caressed his cock more, for as rough and evil as the boy was earlier, his grip on him now was gentle and caring, a warm energy that somehow existed in the same space as pure terror. No thoughts could come up in his brain as he couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him.

Ewan’s dick throbbed more and more as Mick went at it with his small hand, with Mick moaning softly into his chest as he watched him grow more erect. Smiling, Mick loved that he was turned on despite how horrible of a situation this was for him.

_More static._

_Ewan couldn’t comprehend why it felt good._

...

Too enthralled with Ewan’s smell, Mick began to tear apart a side of his vest, letting go of his arm and dick and ripping open a hole conveniently featuring his armpit, with his shaven pit demonstrating how much panic he was in due to the amount of perspiration that resided inside of it. Deeply infatuated, Mick shoved his face inside of it, slowly licking the inside and basking at the scent that was finally made clear to him. The fresh scent he had smelled so much of on him was his deodorant, activating as such due to how much Ewan had sweated in fear of Mick. The fact hit him like a brick as he jacked off Ewan faster due to the discovery. 

_Louder, noisier static._

...

Mick, too aroused at this point, began to pull down his pants, taking out his own prick to have fun with while Ewan quietly suffered. Delicately, he placed his cock in Ewan’s armpit, along with finally lowering his arm just to close the seal around his dick. Thrusting into him, Mick tenderly fucked Ewan’s armpit, muttering and moaning to himself sweet nothings as he kept a constant rhythm, captivated and motivated by his scent. 

Despite Ewan regaining use of both of his hands again, the miserable boy didn’t have any drive left in him to fight back, instead sitting slouched against the corner of the wall while Mick managed to violate his _armpit_. He had expected Mick to go for something more sinister, but he was still extremely revolted at the act despite it not being the worst he could do. 

_Screeching static._

...

After a while of mindless thrusting, Mick’s rhythm became shaky as he began to ejaculate directly onto Ewan, moaning as he released cum all over his pants and the museum floor. With each burst of cum, Mick had squeezed his dick tight against Ewan’s armpit, effectively squeezing out more and more cum that soiled Ewan’s clothes.

Winded, Mick softly took his member out of Ewan’s sticky pit as soon as he was done, smiling once more the same toxic grin that adorned his face at the start. 

“I knew you’d be good to me...” Mick said faintly, recovering from his effort.

He looked over Ewan once more, filled with joy that he managed to stain the boys clothes so badly with his own seed. 

Without hesitation, Mick continued on with his exploits, reaching down to Ewan’s legs and grabbing onto the shoe on his right foot. Ewan again refused to fight back anymore, as he was mentally drained yet morbidly curious upon what Mick was going to do next to him. 

Mick began to pry the shoe off of his foot, clutching his heel as he wiggled it off effortlessly. Surprised at how quickly they came off, Mick commented on it once he had a better look at the shoe in his hand. 

“Your shoes are untied.” Mick spoke, observing how the laces of his shoe were poorly tied, causing them to unravel.

“I know.” Ewan spoke weakly, finally saying something after what seemed to be a decade of silence from him.

Stunned for a second, Mick turned to look at him as he didn’t expect him to speak again.

“Maybe you should tie them.” Mick said, tossing aside his shoe and carrying on as if nothing happened.

Ewan’s shoe hit the floor loudly, mimicking the same noise that happened earlier when he was throttled to the ground. It startled Ewan back into silence again.

Resuming his deed, Mick started to feel up Ewan’s foot, touching the arch of his foot as he felt it tightly through his sock. As he brushed his fingertips along his delicate foot, he reached over with his left hand to yet again grab onto Ewan’s dick, beginning to message it once more.

Ewan wanted to scream, but couldn’t. It was all too much.

_The static was only growing louder despite everything._

Mick was particularly aggressive this time around with his strokes, gripping hard and jerking his hand fast as he watched the pain grow in Ewan’s face. He had let him off easy last time due to getting distracted, so this time he aimed to make him cum whether he liked it or not.

After a couple of fast strokes, Mick carefully positioned himself so that he sat in front of Ewan instead of being by his side, leaning in and watching Ewan’s horrified face shift through every negative expression that ever existed. He loved seeing every bit of discomfort that shined through his freckled face as he persistently stroked his member with his right hand, with his other hand constantly groping and embracing his right foot.

Eventually Mick slipped his hand into Ewan’s sock so he could feel his bare foot, cusping his heel and pressing his thumb into his naked arch. He watched as Ewan reacted to each little movement he made, his knee trembling as Mick fondled every place he could. He relished in how apparently soft Ewan was all over, as even his feet were elegant to the touch. 

_Ear-splitting static..!_

_He liked it. He liked it._

_A lot._

Mick grew wide eyed as he saw Ewan growing incredibly hard after just a couple seconds of his prodding, surprised he could even get that erect even after his sudden arousal earlier. Gripping his dick harder, Mick cooed as he felt how stiff he was and how firm his cock felt in his hand. Enamoured, he swiftly leaned in and lowered his head down to suck on the tip of his dick, tenderly licking the soft, pink tip with his tongue. After a couple tastes, he quickly lowered his head down even further as he abruptly deep throated his entire cock, holding it in his throat for a second and quickly popping it out of his mouth. A trail of saliva followed him on the way out, as a string connected his mouth to Ewan’s cock as he finally leaned back. Ewan’s dick was now covered in Mick’s spit, and he slid his hand around it for a while admiring how slippery and smooth it felt, loving how gooey and soggy his hand grew the more he left it on it. 

Mick started to moan again in pleasure as he was delighted by how good he tasted, noting how he tasted a bit a pre cum as he licked around inside his mouth. 

_...The crushing static finally filled his entire mind, as he felt close to passing out as the noise took up any free space he could have had to think._

_This was it._

In his final moments, Mick was determined to finish Ewan off, caressing his member as fast as he could that his arm shuddered due to the mere amount of force he was exerting onto him. Despite how lubricated his dick was now, it didn’t stop Mick from having an iron grip on him, easing along his strokes as he got progressively faster. 

_A loud snap._

Ewan’s dick violently twitched as Mick had finally broken him apart.

_The static ceased._

Erupting into the air, Ewan had came finally, with his cum spilling all over Mick’s hand and joining the mess that was already on his clothes from earlier. Three hard, solemn cumshots in total struck the area, littering the floor with even more liquid trauma. 

Watching him, Mick reveled in the sight while feeling the fresh, warm sticky cum in his hand between his fingers. He eventually brought his hand up to his face to inspect it, marveling at all the pretty pearlescent strings of cum that covered his entire hand. He played with it for a bit, even letting his hand dangle so he could see the strings slowly fall down from his palms and onto the floor. He licked it off in the end and wiped his wet hand on his pants.

Afterwards, Mick got up, rising from the floor and directing his attention to Ewan.

The boy had finally passed out due to shock, his eyes halfway closed.

Mick bent down to shut them with his hands.

Rising again from the floor, Mick had also fiddled with Ewan’s hat as he rose, tipping it downwards so his face was obscured. He stepped back to look at him entirely once he was done.

“Wonderful.” He said softly, staring at Ewan’s ruined body. 

He couldn’t believe he had defaced him that bad, as he began to notice bruises on his wrists along with the cum he had spilled on him earlier sinking into his clothing. It fascinated him to see the boy so ruptured. 

Giving one last smile, Mick turned around and left Ewan to himself in the corner, casually walking back to the museum entrance while his footsteps echoed throughout the rooms. 

On his way back to the entrance, he noted the strange statues and paintings that he had walked by earlier didn’t seem so strange to him anymore. In fact, he considered himself one of them, as while he walked past a statue of a giant, carnivorous monster of the past, he couldn’t tell the difference between the statue and _himself_.

Pushing himself into the heavy doors that led outside, he slipped out of the museum quietly, as the faint wind of the night creeped into the museum for a second before the doors closed once again with a silent shut.

Mere moments later, Chappy finally emerged from his office, yawning as he held his belongings in his right hand. Eyeing the entrance and noticing the sudden breeze in the building, he had assumed Ewan had done what he needed for closing and left for the day.

Without any more thought, Chappy headed towards the entrance as well to depart. leaving Ewan to rot in the museum overnight…

....and for _someone_ to find the next morning. 


End file.
